


sugarplum fairy

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Post-Break Up, Prostitution Roleplay, Supernatural Elements, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Freddie and Ephram are on their own now, after breaking up with Ruby. They've got both Christmas and New Years to celebrate, the first at home and the second abroad, and Ephram tries his hand at a little bedroom make-believe.
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673





	sugarplum fairy

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**.. so this is christmas**  
  
“It’s a lil bit surreal, ain’t it?”  
  
Ephram pulled off his gloves and earflap toque, tossing them down carelessly on the hearth as he squinted a critical eye at the 7-foot tall Douglas fir that he’d ventured out into the woods to chop down and bring home. “I mean, not the tree, that thing’s fuckin’ perfect if’n you ask me, but … considering what was going on last year this time.”  
  
He cast his gaze over at Freddie, a thrill of deep gratitude running op his spine at the sight of his husband standing there hale and hearty. “We thought it might be our first and last,” Ephram said softly. “That Martin Adjaye would take you away and there weren’t nothin’ we could do to stop it happening.”  
  
A grin lifted a corner of Ephram’s mouth and he crowed low, “…but you showed him, didn’t you, babe?”  
  
There was a mountain of strung popcorn and cranberries heaped on the armchairs waiting to be looped on the tree: they’d done them up the night before (with Freddie’s foresight in popping way more corn and buying way more berries than they needed being instrumental in making up for how much of both Ephram ate, neverminding the tart pucker of the berries). But Ephram didn’t want to get right down to business just yet. He wanted to take it all in and let it settle comfortably between his ribs. There was a touch of melancholy that things hadn’t worked out with Ruby, but after all, they’d been of a mind that it was only a romantic relationship that couldn’t be sustained. The friendship they shared was as intact as ever, so he couldn’t be more than wistful over it.  
  
So Ephram didn’t feel loss this holiday – only the prospect of progression in his friendship with Ruby, and the vast sparkling road of Christmas and New Year’s and _everything_ else with Freddie.  
  
Freddie just stood there for a moment, beaming at their newly acquired Christmas tree, as Ollie did the same from his place on the sofa, before turning his happiness towards the man who’d gone to fetch it; crossing the living room on bare feet - he’d stayed home to haul out the decorations he’d bought and to sort things like biscuits and hot chocolate, whilst Ephram had ventured out into the cold - in order to warm him up again.  
  
(He’d done a little reflecting on the year himself, and, having almost lost his husband, it felt good to be able to reach out and remind himself of just how solid and healthy and _alive_ his man really was.)  
  
“It is a bit, yeah,” the fairy smiled, pushing up just slightly on his toes to press his warm lips to Ephram’s cold ones and rub their noses together, “-but you’re right, sweetheart. All that’s past, and you and I have a very bright future to look forward to.” Freddie thought briefly of Ruby, and all the changes there as well - but he didn’t have it in him to summon any more than a momentary pang over what had transpired. Ultimately, he believed, it had needed to happen - on all fronts - and they would all be the better for it.  
  
He had no regrets, and no desire to do anything but enjoy this new beginning with the man in his arms.  
  
Reaching up, Freddie did his best to smooth Ephram’s hat-mussed hair into something orderly, then laughed and gave up, turning back to the fir in front of them. “You really did pick a gorgeous tree, darling,” he affirmed. “And while I have to admit that I’m a bit sad I didn’t actually get to see you chop it down- ” Freddie shot Ephram a vaguely naughty sort of a grin. “…you know what I’m like when tools come into play… I did manage to make myself useful while you were gone - so if you’d like a drink before we start decorating, I’ll bring you one.”  
  
He glanced over at their popcorn and cranberry strings, then back to Ephram again. “And snacks too, yeah?” he teased. “To keep you from grazing on the ornamentation.”  
  
“Do you think we’ve got enough in the way of lights and decorations and all that though?” the fairy asked, looking thoughtfully at the bags and boxes he’d accumulated. “I wasn’t around to decorate the tree last year, so it was all a bit of an educated guess as I was shopping…”  
  
“Mmmmm.” Ephram slung his arm around Freddie’s hips as they both admired the dark-needled tree with its its faint silver touches. “That was one thing we always had for sure back in the holler, was live trees. Since all’s we had to do was hike on up the mountain and cut one.” He returned Freddie’s cheeky grin, responding with drawling arrogance, “Best you didn’t come, then, since you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. I got laid many a Christmastime when them girls would ask me to come chop down a tree for em.” Ephram licked his teeth salaciously, murmuring, “Truss that big ol’ thing up and drag it back down on a sled and I’d be in the house gettin’ erected before the tree was.”  
  
Snickering as he bumped Freddie’s hip with his own, Ephram followed it by using his messy head to _boomph_ against the side of Freddie’s. “A drink would be mighty appreciated, darlin’,” he approved. “And snacks. I didn’t eat _that_ much of the garland stuff! We still had enough to make em, didn’t we?” He gestured at the heap of strands as if they were surefire proof of his restraint.  
  
When Freddie wondered if they had enough tinsel and baubles – no doubt pricey ones that wouldn’t be out of place in Manhattan shop windows, Ephram assumed – the witch scoffed. “Listen, we’re gonna find some way to use em all,” he declared. “My baby’s gonna have the best damn Christmas he’s ever known. And Boxing Day, and New Years’ Eve and day, and Old Christmas too.”  
  
Freddie cuddled into Ephram’s side, smirking a bit as his witch took a moment to fondly remember the girls of Apple Fall, and their own particular appreciation of his more rugged woodsy skills. “Oi,” he teased, “-are you saying I’m lagging behind a load of country girls? Because I’ll have you right here on the living room floor, sunshine.”  
  
But he laughed when Ephram nudged him, digging his fingers into his husband’s side to make him squirm before nipping at Ephram’s bearded jawline and heading into the kitchen to fetch him both a mug of the red wine hot chocolate he had simmering, and a collection of nibbles - some he’d tossed together himself, and others he’d bought for the occasion. “Of course you didn’t,” the fairy called back playfully in regard to their popcorn and cranberry efforts, “-I must have hallucinated that bit where it was one for the string, two for you, yeah?”  
  
He returned with a tray just a few minutes later - enough for the three of to enjoy at their leisure - and set it all down on the coffee table; pushing various other tree-related bits and bobs out of the way to accommodate it, and grinning when Ephram promised that not only did they have enough decorations, but that they would use them all. Promising Freddie the best holiday of his life, that every last occasion looming would be wonderful.  
  
“Do you know what, love?” the fairy said, moving back into his lover’s space and snaking his arms around him again, unable to keep his hands to himself, “I believe you.”  
  
“I mean, after all, I’m already here with _you_ , aren’t I? So things are off to a rather strong start.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ephram said agreeably, “you could have me on the living room floor. Or the kitchen counter. Or anywhere else you damn well please.” He held his arm out slightly to the side when Freddie embraced him again, keeping the mug from getting jostled while his husband got settled. “Although one for you, two for me has always been a philosophy I took a mighty liking to.” He growled a little and moved his hand down to grasp Freddie’s ass, squeezing hard. After the somewhat harrowing but unflaggingly hot week they’d spent with Freddie confined upstairs, having the kinds of arguments and talks and sex that left them both ragged afterwards, fairy magic had taken care of any residual marks of punishment on Freddie’s body. Which was a relief for them both, by that point.  
  
But it also meant Ephram could go right back to their usual compulsion to touch each other near-constantly. Not in an erotic way, not all the time (although they could both go from zero to howling orgasm with no stops in between) but more as a way for them to make up for lost time. For two people who’d lived most of their adult lives believing that they’d never rate a relationship or even _deserve_ one, that physical connection was a much-needed and regular reminder that this was real. It was _real_.  
  
“I’m glad you believe me,” Ephram said honestly, shuffling them over to the spread of Freddie’s sparkly decorations so he could inspect them. “I want that to be second nature for you, one day. For you not to have to pause and convince yourself to trust me everytime I tell you what-all I intend for you to have.”  
  
Ephram couldn’t keep a smidgen of melancholy from his voice, saddened as he always was when he thought about the way Freddie’d had to live when he was so, so young. Ephram, at least, could draw some cold comfort from the fact that his own lonely heart was a small sacrifice to keep the demon from fucking over whoever could love him; Freddie had none of that  
  
Laughing lightly when Ephram moved the both of them closer to the decorations, Freddie detached himself with a kiss to his witch’s cheek, murmuring, “I’m being a bit of a limpet, aren’t I?” and then drifting a few steps away to begin pulling things out of bags and boxes, carefully unwrapping the tissue paper from the more fragile glass and crystal ornaments.  
  
He looked up though as Ephram continued to speak, a bit of regretful chagrin in his eyes. “Do I do that?” he asked, “I don’t mean to, darling.” A Swarovski snowflake in one hand, the fairy reached for his husband with the other, taking Ephram’s free hand and bringing it to his lips before releasing him again. “I’ll get there though,” he said, his voice soft, but confident.  
  
“Who better to show me the power of faith than you, love.”  
  
“Now start helping me sort through all this mess, yeah?” Freddie smiled, gesturing with the swinging snowflake at the rest of his hoard. “We’ve got to get the lights on first - and then I’m delegating adornment of all the hard-to-reach branches to you, Yeti-mine.”  
  
\---+++--- ---+++--- ---+++---  
  
 **.. this is the new year**  
  


As it happened, they _did_ make their tree look rather lovely in the end. It seemed a wonderful blend of the two of them when it was finished - the popcorn, cranberries, and natural beauty of the fir tree offset and complimented by the glitter and sparkle of the ornaments and lights. And while Freddie was aware that in this instance his perspective might suffer from a rather large amount of personal bias, Oliver had agreed with him - and as everyone who knew him could attest, Ollie was not one for lip-service.

It was a trait that he and Ephram shared.

And the tree had just been the beginning of what Freddie could only describe as an absolutely perfect Christmas. Quiet and romantic; full of conversation and cuddles, sex and laughter, the fairy couldn’t have asked for more. Ephram had made good on his promise, and given him the best holiday of his life.

New Year’s Eve however, Freddie had decided to annex - in order to turn the tables and give something to Ephram in return.

Which was why they were now collapsed, laughing, on the bed in their suite in the Hotel Sacher in Vienna - Ollie safely ensconced a distance away in the second bedroom - amid a mess of discarded tuxedo pieces, having just staggered back from the Hofburg Sylvesterball, ringing in not only the New Year but the beginning of Vienna’s ball season.

“I told you there’d be an obscene amount of fairies there tonight,” Freddie chuckled as he finally got Ephram’s shirt all the way open, his hands immediately greedy as they smoothed over warm skin. “And vampires too.” He snorted merrily, “Balls of any sort attract a very particular audience.”

“But as fussy and silly as they are,” he grinned again, “-I can’t help myself either. I _love_ the stupid things - that one particularly. And having you there with me tonight, darling, made it better than I’d ever thought possible…”

“So thank-you,” Freddie said, his eyes going a bit soft as they met Ephram’s. “For indulging me. And for letting me spend the evening showing you off.”

“I’m just so proud that you’re mine, sweetheart.” 

“There was _so many_ fairies,” Ephram repeated, as he'd been doing throughout the entire lavish event, “I didn’t much notice the vamps. Reckon I got a type.” Grinning, he kissed Freddie quickly before shucking his shirt completely off, taking a moment to glance around the suite – “…and _that_ type brought me to stay in a palace room after a dress-up ball, so I’m not hankering for any other.”  
  
They’d been up in their hotel suite beforehand to get dressed and ready, of course (and get in a quickie, also of course) and Ephram had explored it then but his brain hadn’t been ready to really absorb it all. He’d never seen anything so magnificent, and it was intoxicating to see how at ease his fairy was in this environment, as if he were a neighboring prince on a state visit.  
  
Fortunately Ephram managed to drink it all in by the time they were at the ball, all the glamour and extravagance, and gleefully took advantage of every little extra amusement that was on offer. They’d attached wishes to the wish tree, picked their own lucky clovers in the patch of them that had been cultivated expressly for the ball, had their photographs taken, and decorated some pastry thing that Ephram couldn’t recall the name of, tying them in cellophane bags to take home. Between all that and the drinking and dancing and feasting and performances, it had been an unreal night.  
  
“When you promised you’d show me off at a New Year’s gala ages ago,” Ephram said, kissing Freddie’s forehead as his husband gazed lovingly at him, “this is exactly how I pictured it, honey. I mean not the details, but the … the _magic_ of it, you could say.”  
  
Freddie beamed, still beyond happy that Ephram had seemed to enjoy himself so much. “I’m just glad you liked it,” he said. “I mean, I know it’s all a bit much, but I feel like this is out first proper New Year together, and I wanted to start it with something…” the fairy paused, searching for a moment for the right word, before grinning again. “… _grand_ , yeah?”  
  
And then he grabbed for Ephram and rolled him easily down onto the bed, making a meal of his husband’s neck and shoulder, his collarbone and the hollow of his throat, before finally lifting his head again with a naughty smile and pulling Ephram into his arms. Making a token effort to behave himself.  
  
“Seems to me that I gotta expect things to be a bit much when it comes to bein’ in love with you, dumplin,” Ephram chuckled warmly, a huff escaping his throat as Freddie started to browse him over, getting the gilded joy inside Ephram start to make its way into something more molten gold. “Christ, Freddie, your _mouth_ …” he groaned, tucking his head down for a kiss bestowed there. Feeling immensely happy and warm and loved.  
  
“So here we are, darling,” Freddie said, his lips brushing the soft golden blond hair on Ephram’s head as he spoke, “-a whole new year…” Freddie smiled again, warm inside at the thought of what the near future might hold for them. “Obviously, I don’t care much for the notion of resolutions - they’re a bit too high-minded and joyless for my taste - but I am _very_ fond of daydreams and desires…” Freddie bent his head to lick and nibble at the shell of Ephram’s ear, murmuring, “-especially yours.”  
  
He grinned again. “And who knows? I may even be able to make one or two of the smaller ones happen before the sun comes up…”  
  
Ephram snorted at Freddie's eschewing the idea of resolutions. “Big surprise there,” he teased. “But no, can't say I’m one for resolutions neither. It’s basically like you’re promising yourself to fail at whatever it is.” Not that any of it mattered when Freddie nuzzled at Ephram’s ear, bringing a wide, sunny (if slightly tipsy) smile to the witch’s face. He blinked slowly at Freddie a couple of times, contemplating his words, and then moved back a bit, propping up on his elbow as his smile slid into something more calculated.  
  
“So,” Ephram said carelessly, “you had yourself some nice arm candy for the night, and I did okay, didn’t I?” He reached out to draw his fingers along the pulse in Freddie’s throat and on down his chest. “Didn’t embarrass you or nothin’. And I admit, I had plenty of fun and I know you did too.” Ephram rested his hand just above Freddie’s navel, licking his lips and internally shoring up his confidence for this little bit of theatre, and said, “…but if you want after-party company, honey, it’s gonna be two hundred an hour.”  
  
Freddie could probably hear Ephram’s heart rabbiting away from where he was; he knew Freddie was okay with this kind of fantasy, although normally they played it the other way around. But Christ, when would there be a better time for Ephram to try than after he’d been whisked away by a handsome man to a sumptuous gala ball in an Austrian palace?  
  
When Ephram pulled back, settling himself up on his elbow, his expression - despite the warm glow of his intoxication - shifting into something new, something more deliberate, at first Freddie just watched him with curious interest; realisation of the new game at hand only finally dawning just before the price was quoted. And then he smiled back, all wolfish confidence and entitlement - easily adopting the air of a great many men he’d known before as both a rentboy and a conman - to reply, “You did very well, darling. The picture of Southern charm.”  
  
This was a new sort of play for them, and Freddie had to admit, it came as a bit of a surprise - but it was far from an unpleasant one. After all, there was precious little that he wouldn’t indulge in the bedroom, should Ephram express a desire for it, and this little bit of role-reversal was an easy enough wish to grant.  
  
Fun, and frivolous, and deliciously _dirty_ after such a sweetly romantic evening.  
  
And really, Freddie had always been able to see the appeal of this sort of exchange from the other side. He’d never faulted his customers for wanting their fantasies tailor-made and being willing to pay for it.  
  
So the fairy watched, heat gathering low in his belly as Ephram’s fingers trailed down from his throat, over his bare chest and abs, to rest teasingly on his stomach, before raising his eyes to his lover’s again. “But clearly you weren’t paying nearly enough attention tonight, were you? If you were, you’d know better than to tell me you charge by the hour.”  
  
“Do I really strike you as the sort of man who worries about money?” Freddie went on after a moment, his voice a low rumble. “Because I bought you for the _night_ , love - so I suggest that you get to work showing me that you’re worth it.”  
  
“Now get the rest of those clothes _off_.”  
  
Ephram wasted no time at all once the order was given, rolling onto his back and lifting his hips to shove his trousers and underwear down. They hung briefly off the tip of one toe as he turned back to Freddie, eyes alight with eager excitement, and purred, “Well now, where I come from it ain’t the polite thing to assume when it comes to matters of money, darlin'. Even if a man’s looking like a million bucks in silver and gold.”  
  
Moving closer on the bed, Ephram leaned forward to press a kiss to the curve of Freddie’s shoulder, his hand returning to where it had been before and then moving slowly lower. “And to be honest,” he confided, hushed and as sincere as he could make it, “considering where you took me tonight, and how fuckin’ handsome you are? I probably woulda done it for free and gratis.”  
  
Tilting his head so the length of his nose moved against the underside of Freddie’s chin, Ephram said contritely, “I didn’t mean to be insulting, though. It would take a real fool to look at you and think you could be nickeled and dimed.” He slid his hand between Freddie’s legs, palming the thick coil of his cock and cupping his balls, big warm hand kneading and promising. “But I got the night to make it up to you, don’t I?”  
  
Freddie watched with a lazy sort of shamelessness, a casually presumptive boldness, as Ephram shed his trousers on command, and then turned back towards him, golden and gorgeous and eager to please. But he didn’t reach for him - not yet. Instead, the fairy stayed where he was, still mostly dressed, and offered nothing more than a small satisfied smile; content for the moment to be acted upon.  
  
And in truth, Ephram was playing his part rather well. The excitement, the flattery, the motions of seduction… Freddie sincerely believed he might have had to work just a little bit harder at his trade all those years ago had Ephram been installed nearby as competition.  
  
But still he didn’t move, except to lift his head just enough to better enjoy the way his witch was nuzzling at him, another small smile pulling, unseen, at his lips.  
  
“Yes, you do, darling,” he said, his voice thickening, along with his cock, as Ephram’s hand slipped, warm and wonderful, between his legs.  
  
This new angle on their sex, with Freddie looking at him with such coolly appraising blue eyes and an expectation in his voice to have his wishes followed, keyed Ephram up to his usual high state of eager performance tension, like a racehorse about to run the track, in no time flat. God, he’d never stop being grateful for finding this man and making a life with him.  
  
“Fuck,” he murmured as his hand moved, fingertips pressing and stroking Freddie's cock, “you were packing _all this_ under those tuxedo pants? No wonder that group of vamps with the red bowties kept ogling you.”  
  
But the fairy smirked at the flattery and caught Ephram by the wrist, squeezing lightly as he cautioned, “Ah, ah, love - let’s not gild the lily _too_ much, yeah?” He let his hand slide down over Ephram’s and pressed it closer, harder, pushing up against him. “Because I know _precisely_ how big and how pretty my cock is - and you won’t be disappointed - but don’t let’s be a whore about it.”  
  
“You can save that scripted sort of nonsense for someone who’s watching the clock,” Freddie murmured, his prick completely hard now against Ephram’s palm.  
  
“And since you say you’d be here for free, regardless…” He smirked again, though there was heat in his eyes and his blood had begun to rush, “-why don’t you show me what exactly that buys me.”  
  
“…and then we’ll see if you need a little direction.”  
  
Not more than five minutes into the thing and already Ephram was a little knocked back at what it felt like. It wasn’t that he hadn’t experienced being the focus of Freddie’s attention before (he had, many times, and it was intoxicating) but not in _this_ way. With Freddie expecting him to provide pleasure and satisfaction, entirely to the fairy’s liking. What had it been like to live this way, to get skilled at sussing out what the client wanted and the instant where things might go wrong?  
  
Of course, Ephram thought with mingled guilt and relief, he didn’t have to worry about the second thing. Not with Freddie.  
  
“Now how can I not be a whore about it?” he protested mildly. “Since that’s exactly what I am and all. You’re askin’ me to go against the whole reason you rented me, sweetheart.” What ability to play a prostitute Ephram was showing, it was entirely derived from observing Freddie; his darling was, of course, a past master at the finesse of it but Ephram doted on Freddie’s every move enough to be able to pick up at least a passable sheen of the act. And now, with Freddie challenging him and the imperious glint of his blue eyes along with the twitching hardness against Ephram’s hand, Ephram was thanking the heavens he’d paid such close attention.

“No, no,” Freddie corrected, his voice cool and firm despite the faint smile decorating his lips, radiating a gently arrogant sense of command, “-what I’m asking for is _showmanship,_ darling. Pride in presentation. Because maybe I don’t _want_ to be reminded that I’ve paid for the use of your body tonight, hm? Maybe what I want is the illusion that you’re just _this much_ of a slut for me, and not to have to think of the countless men who’ve used you before…”  
  
“…the _legions_ of cocks you’ve serviced ahead of mine…”  
  
“Pride in presentation?” Ephram repeated, teasing. “We all can't be the sort of impressive up-front that you are, darlin’.” He couldn’t hold back a full-body shudder at Freddie’s languid description of how much he had been paid for and used before this, how many men Ephram had fulfilled desires for. It was like biting on tinfoil, but up his spine instead of through his teeth. And it made him so, _so_ turned on, having Freddie mildly humiliate him for it. Not due only to his gorgeous husband’s expression and voice when he delivered these statements, but in Ephram’s own snarly sexuality as he internalized that Freddie didn’t make up this stuff out of whole cloth, but from personal experience. From what all those legions of older men had told the fairy when he'd been nothing but a boy, out on those cold streets alone in the world save for his familiar, selling his body to survive. Ephram couldn't very well _not_ think about that. And it only heightened his arousal.  
  
Freddie’s prick throbbed against the warmth of his husband’s palm, still trapped inside his clothes, waiting to be taken out and touched properly. “It doesn’t pay in your business to make assumptions, sweetheart,” he growled softly, rocking his hips again, “Not unless you’re sure they’re the _right_ ones.”

“Well, sir, don’t you worry,” Ephram murmured, pressing his mouth to Freddie’s sternum and moving down, down, as he rhythmically squeezed Freddie’s prick. “I work good independently _or_ supervised.” Mouth watering the closer he got, the more of that heady scent of Freddie he got, Ephram made short work of undoing Freddie's trousers before he slipped his mouth over his husband’s cock and took it in, all the way in, as far as he could manage.

As Ephram began to kiss him, fondling him just right before finally freeing him, Freddie abandoned this mild scolding to groan his approval. And, sliding his fingers into Ephram’s hair when his witch took him deep, the wet heat of that beautiful mouth making him swear under his breath, the fairy watched as Ephram sucked him, pushing just a little bit deeper; setting an easy but steady pace. Demanding - but magnanimous.  
  
“You look fucking gorgeous with my prick in your mouth,” he murmured. “Like there’s nothing else you’ve ever wanted to taste…”  
  
“Is it making you hard? Having me like this?” He gave a little shudder as Ephram’s tongue dragged over a particularly sensitive spot, and thrust up a little harder. “…yeah… ’s good… Keep that up…”  
  
There had been a time, when he'd finished four years of his five-year prison sentence and gotten back into the free world at twenty-one, where Ephram had chased down the worst sort of brutal, empty, rough sex, letting himself be used up and ripped to shreds over and over to try and make some sense of what he'd faced behind bars. As he'd gotten older, though, the paradigm had turned around and now Ephram generally liked to be in control of things, liked to have his own way in bed. With how particular his tastes got sometimes, it was the most expedient way to get where he wanted. But _this_ , this was giving up control entirely, setting up a situation where he’d have to obey Freddie’s every single whim or wickedness.  
  
So when Ephram had a mouth stuffed full of Freddie’s thick cock, being asked if he liked it, he didn’t pause before mumbling to the affirmative. How could he not? With all the spit and gulping and moaning that he was laving onto his fairy’s prick? Ephram looked up, gratified to find Freddie looking down at him with that pleased, indulgent expression, ready and willing to make Ephram do whatever he wanted. The thought made the witch's cockhead slap against his belly, a sticky, meaty sound.  
  
Freddie licked his own lips, still watching his cock slip, wet and shiny, between Ephram’s reddened ones. “I’ll bet you’re thinking about yourself now though. About all the ways I might want to fuck you…” he let out a low breathy grunt, “…or have you fuck me…”  
  
“I could cum all over your face and leave you filthy while I ride you ragged… or put you on your hands and knees and fuck you like the little whore you really are…”  
  
The fairy tugged at Ephram’s hair suddenly, pulling him off his cock, lest the choice be taken from him inadvertently, and met his husband’s eyes with his own, saliva still stringing them together. “Maybe both,” he breathed, “I _do_ have you all fucking night…”  
  
When Freddie dragged Ephram’s head up, leaving him open-mouthed and gasping and dazed, still drunk on the pictures Freddie’d been painting, the witch pushed his own hand against his head, fingers sliding among Freddie’s. “Yes, sir, all night,” Ephram gasped wetly, forcing his head back down so he could get in one good suck of Freddie’s cockhead before giving up. “And baby, I want it. All of it. I want _all_ of you.”  
  
Everything Freddie’d been made to do under the red lights, behind those cubicle doors, against the walls of alleyways … in the school showers and teachers’ offices. Experiences that had formed the man he loved with all his body and soul. Ephram wanted every single goddamn bit of it.  
  
It was a bit surprising for Freddie how easy it was to cull particular details, things he hadn’t actively thought of in years, from the back of his mind; how quickly certain phrases and attitudes swam to the forefront of his memory…  
  
Adopting them though, that was a doddle. One more persona to wear in a lifetime’s worth of pretending.  
  
Just like riding a bicycle - only a bit more fun.  
  
And Ephram was responding so beautifully to it that Freddie couldn’t help but be just a little bit glad he had such a wealth of experience to draw from. After all, the lows of his time selling his body notwithstanding - of which there had been more than a few - he had learned a number of very valuable lessons, both practical and philosophical, on his back and on his knees.  
  
But while the wet sound of Ephram’s cock smacking lustily against his belly had Freddie grunting his approval, but it was the glazed hungry look in his husband’s eyes when he pulled him away from his task, that last desperate suck at the swollen head of Freddie’s prick and the ragged admission of want that came with it, that made up the fairy’s mind for him, and he rasped, “Then get up here. On your back,” leaving no room for argument.  
  
So Ephram did as he’d been told, and Freddie shed the last of his clothes, kicking his discarded pants and trousers off the edge of the bed to join the rest of their brethren on the floor, then crawled up the length of his witch’s lean whipcord body. Skin to skin, kissing and biting, all hot breath and entitlement, until he was straddling Ephram’s chest, hard cock bobbing just in front of his darling’s face.  
  
And, bracing himself against the headboard with one hand, Freddie took hold of his prick with the other, rubbing the slick head across Ephram’s lips as he wet his own, his eyes hot and dark as he pushed insistently for entrance, hips starting a deep wanton roll as soon as that entrance was granted.  
  
Both hands on the bedstead now, his wings fully extended, Freddie fucked Ephram’s mouth with long driving strokes, his thighs already trembling as he watched his husband take it, panting, “Hands on me, gorgeous, not your cock…”  
  
“…I don’t like to share my toys…”  
  
Ephram was already moaning in want as Freddie settled on his chest, that glorious cock bobbing only slightly out of reach and those jewel wings a canopy affixed to Freddie’s broad back. The weight of Freddie’s body felt so good, pinning Ephram down to be properly plundered, just the slightest bit of a strain on Ephram’s breathing. That was Freddie’s magic, all right; to slide gracefully along the edge where a man couldn’t tell if he wanted it to stop or wanted much, much more.  
  
One thing was a constant – Ephram _always_ wanted Freddie, no matter what.  
  
The complex brine of Freddie’s wetness touched Ephram’s lips, and he gasped faintly, looking up at his fairy with no signs of protest, only sweet acquiescence. “You’re amazing,” Ephram murmured, planting little kisses on Freddie’s cockhead as he could. “This is almost gonna outdo the ball.”  
  
Ephram gave a foxish little grin, wrinkling his nose, before he let Freddie sink into his mouth with no resistance. And Jesus, did Freddie ever take him to full advantage, his slick artwork of a cock pressing in deep and moving immediately.  
  
Freddie’s hands on the headboard to give him leverage to fuck Ephram’s mouth, those wings extended and brilliant and powerful, they stirred up such lust in Ephram’s belly that he didn’t even realize his hands had been creeping towards his cock until Freddie admonished him. Rightly so, and Ephram relocated his hands to support Freddie’s tight ass, squeezing hard. His throat was beginning to go slack and viscous, the sound of Freddie using it loud in the room and spurring Ephram’s desire on even further.  
  
Freddie groaned as Ephram’s big hands settled on his ass, and he began to move faster, chasing the orgasm that was almost within his grasp. He could feel it building as he thrust harder into Ephram’s mouth; the warm slick drag of his witch’s lips and tongue, the sweet caress of his throat, almost too much to stand.  
  
His knees felt weak as he watched it - the savage loveliness of this kind of pleasure, found with the one he adored - and when he knew that he couldn’t hold back any longer, Freddie took hold of himself and pulled out with a guttural roar of satisfaction, cumming in thick creamy jets all over Ephram’s face. Spattering the spun-gold of his beard, and the plump rosy shine of his lips.  
  
And for a moment, the fairy just stayed there, chest heaving and wings beating slowly, head hanging as he continued to lean on the headboard, taking in the beauty of what he’d done - and then he dragged his fingers through the mess and pushed them into his own mouth; tasting himself before turning himself around on Ephram’s chest and sitting on his face. Propping himself up on his hands and ducking his head to lick at the slit of Ephram’s cock.  
  
“Tongue first, and then your fingers,” he instructed thickly, kissing and nuzzling at his husband’s long neglected prick. “…I’ll tell you when to stop.”  
  
Freddie had teased him with the notion of it, but Ephram for whatever reason hadn’t solidified it in his mind that his fairy actually would cum on his face instead of down his throat. So when Freddie pulled his throbbing cock free, leaving Ephram open-mouthed and gasping in protest, the resplendent burst of pearly ribbons of cum lashing against his face came as a shock.  
  
But a good one, a very welcome one. Ephram couldn’t recall the last time he’d done this with a man, and as he gazed up at Freddie’s powerful build and the slow slump of his fat cock while those incredible wings moved the air, it was all he could do to keep from outright begging. Freddie’d had his turns with Ephram under him, but the masterful entitlement that was on display now made Ephram eager to bend to every desire his husband might have.  
  
Any other time Ephram might have grabbed Freddie and fucked him right where he was clinging to the headboard, but he’d asked for this – to be a whore – and that meant behaving properly. Flicking his tongue against Freddie’s fingers as they traveled over his handiwork. Grunting in the almost-pain of his cock hard and untended to when Freddie started to work that bee-stung mouth around it.  
  
“But I won’t want to stop,” Ephram mumbled, meaning it. He took up his task swiftly, his mouth already a cistern of frothy spit and cum, and swiped that sticky moisture against Freddie’s tight – Jesus, _so tight_ – hole, working his way in. It was no easy work considering the angle Ephram was at, but he relished that, being made to work for it, and he licked and sucked and thrust his tongue against Freddie’s gradually softening, warming cunt.  
  
“You’re not going to have any choice,” Freddie murmured against Ephram’s cock; sucking him lazily, teasingly. Knowing his witch had to be aching by now; almost able to feel it himself through the hot turgid flesh. But when Ephram began to lap at him, to messily hungrily fuck him with his tongue, the fairy moaned and immediately pushed back, wanting more. Rolling his hips tightly, loud and wanton and shameless, until finally he abandoned Ephram’s cock altogether to sit up straight and ride his lover’s mouth; thick muscles working in his legs and ass as he noisily took his pleasure.  
  
He couldn’t stay that way for long though. It was too hard to be as careful as he needed to be, to keep his balance and his knees under him. He would exhaust himself - and Freddie wanted to hold on to all the strength and stamina he could muster.  
  
Soon enough his mouth was replaced by fingers, two at first to hook in and draw Freddie’s hole open so Ephram could tongue-fuck him better. Then to swivel into that clutching heat, the thin flushed membrane catching with each thrust. “You could take me now,” Ephram said, hoarse and so, _so_ close to shooting off his own load. “I got you open enough. Wouldn’t be more than a hiccup, you could just slide right down on me.”  
  
Dropping back down again, Freddie groaned as Ephram’s fingers worked their way inside him, still rocking back, still wanting more, panting into the sweat damp curls of dark gold hair between his husband’s legs; Ephram’s cock dragging against his cheekbone, feeling hot enough to scald. And when he was told that he was ready - Ephram croaking that Freddie could take him now, that it would be easy - as much as there was a part of the fairy that thought he should deliver some sort of reprimand for the assumptive nature of the message, he was too far gone, too cock-hungry, to want to waste the time.  
  
So instead, he just swallowed Ephram’s prick without a word.  
  
Obscenely wet, drooling as he bobbed for a moment, he took it deep, and then pulled off again - that would be punishment enough - before finally turning himself around and straddling Ephram’s hips.   
  
It was nothing short of a mystery to Ephram that the same phrases, the same intentions and sentiments, could elicit such polar responses in him. Freddie imperiously murmuring that Ephram wouldn’t have any other choice than to do what he was told, _that_ resulted in nothing less than a full-body shiver of anticipation. It wasn’t as if Ephram didn’t for the flash of a moment think about his ugly prison context of that phrase, but it sure as hell didn’t dull his wanting it.  
  
A desire which he poured into the task of licking and fingering his fairy open, and which Freddie obviously appreciated from the way he started to push against Ephram’s busy tongue and fingers. Ephram couldn’t hold back a low thrum of triumph. All of Freddie was aglow with their passion and the warmth of his toothsome muscles, working so hard under gloriously familiar skin, and when Freddie spread himself out down Ephram’s torso again the witch took the opportunity to slick one hand up Freddie’s damp spine before returning to his task.  
  
It wouldn’t take long for either of them when Freddie finally impaled himself on Ephram’s cock – that was a given – but all the same, Ephram gritted his teeth and clenched his thighs, his belly, when Freddie took him into that gifted mouth. He gave a barking shout when Freddie moved off, leaving his cock wet and waving, but then growled in approval as his husband turned around.   
  
Taking hold of his husband’s cock, Freddie lined himself up before sinking down on it with an ecstatic gasping groan. “Fuck…” he grunted, sitting flush, “God, that’s so fucking _good_ …”  
  
And then he pressed his hands to Ephram’s chest, snapping his hips as he started a vicious roll; hard and fast, and rising into a steady relentless bounce. Muscles trembling and straining, shining with sweat and intent on milking Ephram’s cock with his ass; his own cock thickening again as the prick inside him struck just the right place. Their groans wove together as Freddie sank down, Ephram reaching to hold those impressive thighs.  
  
Which wasn't strictly necessary since Freddie took the reins immediately, slamming himself down without a breath in between strokes. Ephram was suddenly reminded of watching the wild east Kentucky horses streaking through the dried-back grass with an urgency that was catching. Freddie looked like that, so much male flesh and muscle and sweat that Ephram was swimming in the scent and the slap of skin, but at the same time his blue wings brought something otherworldly into it.  
  
“…oh, _oh_ ….” was all Ephram had time to say, eyes going round and toes curling as he came in a violent burst inside of Freddie, flinging his arms out to the sides on the mattress. A Christ-figure shuddering his release into Freddie’s belly, mouth strained open as he offered his body and his blood.  
  
Freddie’s plan had been to edge Ephram until he begged to be allowed to cum. To ride him hard, demanding that his witch bring him to a second orgasm before he would allow himself to be fucked full of spunk. Because Freddie remembered vividly the first time someone had paid to use him that way - the first time he’d been bought not for his arse, but his prick, and how it had taught him to better understand the complexities of power and control, domination and submission. And he’d wanted, despite the way they were playing with role-reversal tonight, to give his sweetheart his money’s worth.  
  
But all of that went promptly out the window the moment he finally had Ephram’s cock inside him. After that, all bets were off, and hurtling towards release - for the both of them - felt like the only thing that mattered anymore.  
  
Freddie, after all, could only play a role with Ephram for so long before the truth of them, like sunlight around a drawn window-shade, began to creep in.  
  
Ephram’s hands were hot on his thighs, fingers splayed and gripping tight as Freddie fucked himself on his husband’s prick - the sound of it dirty and pornographic in the beautiful room, the fairy’s own cock fully hard again and bouncing with the effort. And when Ephram came, the force of it snapping through that long lanky body, Freddie could only moan aloud as he felt each swelling throbbing pulse.  
  
Felt the slick slide of it, as each additional buck of his own hips made a mess of them.  
  
The smell of sex - of needy urgent pheromones; lust and satisfaction - was potent in the air between them; and, clenching tight, Freddie reached desperately for his husband, closing the distance between them and taking Ephram’s face in his hands as his witch lay there, arms spread, beneath him, kissing him with a breathless panting ferocity.  
  
“I love you,” he mumbled, the game slipping away entirely against Ephram’s lips. “…I just…” And then, the two of them still connected though Ephram had begun to soften, the fairy worked one hand down between them to take hold of himself. “Touch my wings for me?” he asked raggedly, no longer making demands as he nuzzled at Ephram’s sticky face; kissing him again, his arm and shoulder moving as he pulled at his cock. “I’m so fucking _close_ , love…”  
  
Gorgeously, wantonly debauched, Ephram moved slowly as Freddie’s tense body and desperate breath touched his skin. “Mmmmmm,” he acknowledged, moving his face slightly to press the tip of his nose sideways against Freddie’s beloved face. The sticky strands of cum, thickened as they cooled, spooled and strung between them as Ephram nuzzled and kissed back, infinitely slower than the pace of Freddie’s ferocious need. “Whatever you want, daddy.”  
  
The word felt new in his mouth, not comfortable enough to settle in for regular use but enough of a thrill to get Ephram’s blood running hot and fast and thin again. He raised both his arms with significant effort, scooping Freddie’s dragonfly wings into a bunch with one cupped palm at the base of them and drawing his fingertips through and along the bundle of quivering filament. “You like that, huh?” Ephram drawled, sounding almost sleepy. “When I worship your body? Your wings, your lips, your muscles, your cock…” He trailed off with a lush moan, head tipping back on the pillow as he brought his knees up to wrap his legs around Freddie’s midsection. As close and tight up to the base of those jewel-toned wings as he could.  
  
“You got wings, angel,” Ephram breathed against Freddie’s face, their cheeks pressed together as Freddie worked his cock. His hand slid down to Freddie’s sloppily fucked-open ass, fingers swiveling inside to collect still-warm cum as he started bucking his hips in sharp, intent motions so his softened cock rubbed against Freddie’s balls. “You say things to me I never thought nobody would say.”  
  
Returning his hand to the join of Freddie’s wings, Ephram smeared his own cum on that thin strip of flesh, pressing it in with his thumb and a streak of their combined magic. With both hands wrapped around the bunch of Freddie’s wings, Ephram pulled them in the same rhythm that Freddie was pulling himself off. “Freddie,” he said quietly, not even sure if his husband could hear him or comprehend words at the moment. “My Freddie. Take me whenever you want me, however you want.”  
  
Freddie let out a low growling groan at the word _daddy_ \- unused to hearing it come the other way, but excited by it in the moment all the same, raggedly breathing, “ _Good boy_ …” as he jerked himself. Panting wetly against Ephram’s neck until the feeling of his witch’s hands on his oversensitive trembling wings made him gasp, freezing briefly as the sensation traveled through him, before finally melting even further into the full-body embrace. Murmuring, “…I love it… so fucking greedy for you, sweetheart…” and grunting softly as each tug of his cock brought him closer to the edge.  
  
Any moment… Any second… He was right there…  
  
And when Ephram’s fingers found their way inside him again - his husband’s cock having softened and slipped free, leaving Freddie dripping and open - the fairy moaned; the sudden insistent motion of Ephram’s hips robbing him of the ability to think in words anymore.  
  
But it was the cum-slick stroking of his wings and joints, the buzz of their unique magic touching him so intimately, that finally sent him tumbling over into oblivion.  
  
Freddie came, with a sob of relief, all over his own hand and Ephram’s stomach, finally let the tension leech out of his muscles and laying his full weight on his husband. Clinging to him, uncaring of the mess, with his heart pounding. Unable to do much more for almost a minute than just listen to the sound of their breathing in the quiet room, waiting for his body to obey him again. And when it eventually acquiesced, the fairy lifted his head just enough to look Ephram in the eye, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I will,” he promised, his voice low and rough. “For the rest of your life, love…”  
  
“…I’ll do anything you want me to.”


End file.
